


It's Only Logical

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [29]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love, M/M, Relationship Goals, Sappy, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Goal.Nico and Will are relationship goals.(Featuring Jason's POV)(If you're tired don't read this- you might fall asleep. There's not alot of dialogue, so it's pretty wordy.)





	It's Only Logical

Jason was by no means a master at relationship advice. He wasn’t really even good at keeping his own relationship with Piper running smoothly. There was almost always a problem to solve. That was basically the dynamic of a relationship thought, right? It would be good for a while until a problem came up. Then you fix the problem, and the entire process starts again.

Or at least, that’s how Jason’s relationship was. However, that didn’t seem to be the case with his best friend, Nico.

Nico was like a brother to Jason. Though sometimes, it almost seemed that Nico could be the bigger brother to _him_ , despite being four years younger. Nico was a master at relationship advice. Maybe it was because his thought process was based on simple logic. Jason thought more along the lines of:

> Will Piper like this?  
>  Will Piper like that?  
>  Would this make her happy?  
>  Would she be upset if I did this?  
>  Would this be romantic?

Jason thought about Piper, always. Nico had said once, “It’s not just about her. It’s about both of you. It’s not: ‘will Piper like to do this?’ It should be: ‘what can we do together that we will both love.’ It’s never just about one person.”

Jason could see, that Nico truly was not a hypocrite with his advice. Maybe that was how, with his first ever boyfriend, they had been together for nearly a year in a half.

Jason sat at Hades table for lunch. Piper was off helping a new Aphrodite camper get settled because Mitchell, the cabin head, was busy. So, it was just Jason, Nico, and Will. And Jason could really see: Nico and Will were the perfect couple.

They weren't big on PDA. Jason remembered Nico explaining it once. “Why would we need to show our affection to other people? It’s for us. We can let our walls down when we are alone together, when it can just be us. No people watching and cooing or gagging. Just comfort and love.”

When Jason thought about it, it really made sense. Piper always liked PDA. So did Jason. He liked people knowing Piper was his. Nico had had a comment on that too. “People know Will and I are in a relationship. Why would we need to put more emphasis on it?”

Everything Nico said, always made sense to Jason. Everything was logical. Across the table, Jason watched as Will’s pinky slowly wrapped itself around Nico’s. A small gesture, but somehow, it seemed to effect Nico the same way Jason kissing Piper in public would.

Nico smiled widely and looked up at Will, a light flush spreading on his cheeks. Will smiled down at Nico and Jason could see the exchange in their eyes. There were obvious words passing through to the other, “I love you.”

They were so obviously in love it could be sickening. Jason longed for something like they had. Something so pure. Not that Jason didn’t love Piper, he did, he just wished things would be as easy for them as it was for Nico and Will.

When lunch was over Nico and Will told Jason goodbye. They were going to the infirmary to finish their organizing. Jason watched as they disappeared into the camp grounds, hand in hand.

Jason knew he would never have such an easy relationship. He thought too much; made too much of an effort. He tried to be prefect, which was impossible. As he caught the last glimpse of Nico and Will in the distance he muttered to himself, “They're pretty damn close to perfect.”


End file.
